Sebuket Memori
by Ejey Series
Summary: Bagi Luka, kelulusan sama dengan kehilangan. Tapi bagi Kaito, kelulusan tak hanya sekedar perpisahan/LukaKaito/For Infantrum Challenge, A Quote for a Fic


**Fandom:** Vocaloid

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid © Yamaha

An Entry for Infantrum Challenge: **A Quote for a Fic**

* * *

><p>—<strong>Sebuket Memori—<strong>

© Ejey Series

* * *

><p><strong>Senin, 20 Maret 2009<strong>

Bulan Maret di musim semi yang indah. Langit begitu biru, tak tampak satupun gumpalan kapas yang menodai warna biru muda itu. Bunga-bunga sakura melenggok dengan gemulai seiring hembusan angin yang amat lembut. Burung-burung mungil di atas tangkai pohon sakura menyenandungkan nyanyian khas mereka sembari mengamati luapan anak-anak yang berkumpul di halaman Crypton Academy.

Seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis yang sama-sama berambut kuning cerah berlari menerobos kerumunan. Mereka menyapukan pandangan ke sekeliling halaman, berharap dapat segera menemukan sosok yang mereka cari. Tatapan mereka berhenti pada tiga orang murid—satu perempuan dan dua laki-laki—yang baru saja keluar dari aula. Langsung saja mereka menghampiri ketiga orang itu dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Luka-_nee_!" Pemuda dan gadis berambut kuning yang bernama Kagamine Len dan Rin itu melompat memeluk gadis berambut merah jambu—yang terpaksa menghentikan perbincangannya dengan kedua temannya karena 'diserang' secara mendadak oleh sepasang saudara kembar itu.

"Selamat atas kelulusannya, Luka-_nee_!" seru Len dan Rin berbarengan sembari menyerahkan buket mawar merah jambu pada Megurine Luka yang masih kaget.

"Kalian senang sekali membuatku kaget, ya." omel Luka, mendekap buket mawar _pink_ itu. Ia mengamati buket itu sejenak lalu tersenyum senang. "Tapi—terima kasih, ya. Mawarnya indah sekali." Ia mengusap-usap kepala Len dan Rin dengan lembut.

"Hei, hei, kenapa cuma ada satu buket mawar? Untukku mana?" tanya Kamui Gakupo, si pemilik rambut ungu, sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Benar, benar. Kenapa cuma Luka yang diberi buket? Itu curang namanya, wahai adik kelasku yang manis." Kaito mengimbuhi.

"Amit-amit kami memberi buket pada banci terong sepertimu." ejek Len, melempar tatapan jijik pada Gakupo.

"Ooh, begitu sikapmu pada senior, eh? Biar aku sudah lulus, aku tetap seniormu, Bocah Pisang." Gakupo meng-_glare_ Len, tapi yang bersangkutan hanya mengangkat bahu sambil bersiul.

"Kalau untuk Kaito-_nii_, kami memang sengaja nggak kasih. Soalnya nanti ada orang yang cemburu." Kali ini Rin yang bicara, mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Siapa?" Kaito mengerutkan dahinya, bingung.

"Ada deeeh." Rin menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir, (sok) bersikap misterius.

"Aaah, aku tahu siapa." Luka tersenyum lebar.

"Ooh, yang itu ya!" Gakupo mengangguk-angguk.

Sikap (sok) misterius teman-teman dan adik kelasnya membuat Kaito makin penasaran. "Hei, siapa sih yang kalian mak—"

"Kaito-_nii_!"

Pemuda berambut biru itu menoleh ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seorang gadis berambut hijau toska. Hatsune Miku, demikian nama gadis itu, berlari kecil menghampiri Kaito. Miku mengatur napasnya sejenak lalu menatap wajah seniornya yang satu itu dengan sorot mata yang kompleks, bercampur antara senang dan sedih.

"Ini untuk Kaito-_nii_!" ujar Miku canggung, menyerahkan buket mawar biru yang sejak tadi ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya pada Kaito.

Kaito tersentak kaget, namun akhirnya ia tersenyum dan mengambil buket yang disodorkan Miku. "Terima kasih." ujarnya diiringi seulas senyum. Menatap wajah pemuda yang tengah tersenyum itu, terutama pada hari seperti ini, membuat Miku tak kuasa membendung rona merah yang menjalari kedua pipinya. Ooh, ia bisa meleleh kalau begini terus.

Rin menyikut lengan Miku. "Hei, kau tidak minta kancing keduanya?"

Wajah Miku bertambah merah. "Ya—yang benar saja!" elaknya kikuk.

"Aku yang seharusnya bilang begitu! Hari ini kesempatan terakhirmu bertemu dengan Kaito-_nii_, tahu!" bentak Rin.

"Eh—tapi aku—" Miku menunduk. Sungguh, ia merasa pipinya panas sekali!

Rin yang tidak sabar melihat tingkah canggung Miku mencubit pipinya dengan gemas, menjejalinya dengan ceramah betapa pentingnya meminta kancing kedua pada senior laki-laki di hari kelulusannya. Gadis satu ini, kalau sudah menyangkut soal cinta pasti berapi-api sekali.

Luka yang sejak tadi diam menonton tingkah polah ketiga adik kelasnya, tertawa kecil. "Mereka lucu sekali, ya. Nggak kusangka, sekarang aku harus berpisah dengan mereka." ujar Luka, menatap Len, Rin dan Miku bergantian.

Gakupo mendesah pelan, tangan kanannya menahan rambutnya yang tertiup angin. "Kau benar. Rasanya baru kemarin aku masuk sekolah ini dan jadi anggota Vocaloid."

Vocaloid adalah nama ekskul vokal di Crypton Academy yang dulunya beranggotakan Luka, Gakupo, Kaito, Len, Rin dan Miku. Tapi kini tiga 'sesepuh' Vocaloid sudah lulus, sehingga hanya Len, Rin dan Miku yang tersisa.

Kaito terdiam sejenak, tatapannya menerawang jauh, mengingat perjuangannya selama tiga tahun di Crypton Academy. "Tiga tahun itu singkat, ya..." gumamnya, tersenyum sedih.

Luka dan Gakupo mengiyakan ucapan Kaito dalam hati. Mereka berdua ikut terdiam, menikmati kenangan masa SMA yang tengah mengalir dalam benak mereka. Ah, rasanya sedih sekali...

"KAITO-_SENPAI_!"

"GAKUPO-_SENPAI_!"

Jeritan-jeritan itu memecah lamunan mereka bertiga. Begitu tersadar, segerombolan anak perempuan—yang mereka kenali sebagai adik kelas—berlari menghampiri mereka—atau lebih tepatnya, Kaito dan Gakupo.

"Gakupo-_senpai_, minta kancing keduamu, dong!"

"Kaito-_senpai_! Boleh kuminta kacing keduamu?"

Permintaan-permintaan serupa terus terlontar dari para murid perempuan yang mengelilingi Kaito dan Gakupo—yang memang terkenal sebagai idola sekolah. Rin yang kaget melihat para perempuan itu, malah lanjut mengomeli Miku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk gerombolan perempuan itu. Len yang merasa bosan, memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin. Tapi ketika ia hendak melangkah, gerombolan perempuan lain datang menyerbunya—yeah, memang harus diakui, Len juga populer di kalangan kaum hawa—untuk berfoto bareng atau hanya sekedar memegang tangannya. Luka terkekeh menyaksikan fenomena yang selalu terjadi setiap upacara kelulusan. Ia mendesah pelan lalu pergi tanpa sepengetahuan teman-temannya.

.

.

"Eh, Gakupo, Luka mana?" Kaito menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, menyadari gadis berambut _pink_ itu sudah tak ada di situ.

"Hah? Aku nggak tahu. Mungkin lagi foto bareng anak sekelas!" jawab Gakupo yang masih sibuk menolak permintaan kancing kedua dari para _fans_-nya.

Kaito terdiam sejenak, memikirkan jawaban yang diberikan Gakupo. Mungkin saja.

"Kaito-_senpai_, minta kancingnya, dong..." ucap seorang gadis berambut cokelat.

"Eh—maaf. Karena beberapa alasan, aku nggak bisa memberikan ini." Kaito tersenyum tipis. Kaito merasa tidak enak melihat ekspresi muram gadis itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia memang tak bisa memberikan kancing keduanya pada gadis selain gadis itu.

"Gakupo, aku pergi ya." Kaito melambaikan tangan dan melangkah pergi.

"Hei, kau mau ke mana—" Gakupo hendak menyusul Kaito, tapi keburu dicegat oleh _fans_-nya. Gakupo menelan ludah. Sial, terkadang menjadi idola itu susah juga...

.

.

Kaito menghampiri murid-murid yang bergerombol di bawah pohon sakura yang ia kenali sebagai teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia memandang teman-teman sekelasnya—yang sedang asyik bernarsis ria—satu persatu, namun tak terlihat sosok Luka di sana. Kaito memutar bola matanya ke atas, berpikir sejenak. _Kalau Luka tidak di sini, berarti dia ada di 'tempat itu'_, begitu pikirnya. Ia mengabaikan panggilan salah seorang temannya yang memintanya ikut foto bersama, lalu masuk ke gedung sekolah.

Kaito melangkahkan kaki di lorong yang sepi itu tanpa keraguan sedikit pun. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah kelas yang berdiri di sebelah kanan dan kirinya. Oh, terbayang dalam benaknya, suasana kelasnya yang ramai dan berisik—namun menyenangkan dan kompak. Kaito tertawa kecil. Ia membiarkan kenangan itu mengalir dalam benaknya dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

Ia berhenti di depan kelas dengan papan bertuliskan 3-3 tergantung di kanan atas pintu. Suara khas pintu geser terdengar ketika Kaito membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. "Ternyata benar, kau di sini." sahutnya, ketika Luka yang berdiri di depan papan hitam di bagian belakang kelas menolehkan kepala.

Luka tersenyum tipis, pandangannya tertuju pada kancing seragam Kaito yang masih utuh, tidak ada yang hilang satupun. "Hmm, rupanya kancing seragammu masih utuh? Kukira sudah dirampas semua sama para _fangirl_-mu."

"Hei, _fangirl_-ku kan nggak sesadis itu. Lagipula, kancing keduaku ini nggak boleh diberikan pada sembarang orang..." Kaito meraba kancing keduanya. "Oh ya, semua buket itu punyamu?" Ia menunjuk empat buket bunga—dua buket mawar dan dua buket krisan—yang tergeletak di meja guru.

Luka menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Kaito dan mengangguk. "Waktu aku ke sini, beberapa adik kelas mencegatku dan memberiku buket-buket itu."

"Kau populer di kalangan adik kelas, ya."

"Sama denganmu, kan?" Luka tersenyum lebar kemudian memalingkan wajahnya pada papan hitam di hadapannya. Papan hitam berbentuk persegi yang sengaja dipasang oleh teman-teman sekelasnya itu penuh berisi foto-foto mereka selama setahun. Ada foto ketika mereka sibuk mendekorasi kelas saat Festival Kebudayaan, ada foto ketika mereka makan siang bersama, ada foto ketika mereka membuat pekerjaan rumah bersama, ada foto ketika mereka _fitting_ kostum untuk pertunjukan drama di hari ulang tahun sekolah, ada foto ketika mereka jalan-jalan ke Osaka, ada juga foto keenam anggota Vocaloid dalam berbagai kegiatan yang tersempil di sana—tidak hanya satu lembar, tapi sampai sepuluh lembar—yang terkadang dijadikan sasaran _fangirling _(bahkan _fanboying_) oleh anak kelas 3-3.

"Nggak disangka, ya... semua ini tinggal kenangan." Luka meraba foto-foto itu, menatap lekat setiap tawa dan senyuman teman-teman sekelasnya yang tercetak dalam lembar-lembar foto itu.

Tawa dan senyum yang takkan pernah ia lihat lagi.

"Tiga tahun yang menyenangkan, ya." kekeh Kaito, menyapukan pandangan pada seluruh foto.

Luka berbalik, mengamati keadaan kelas yang hanya diisi oleh dirinya dan Kaito. Ia lalu duduk di mejanya, yang terletak di deretan tengah—diapit oleh meja Kaito dan Gakupo. "Setiap hari, selama tiga tahun, aku duduk di sini. Belajar di sini."

Luka terdiam sejenak. "Di kanan dan kiriku, ada Kaito dan Gakupo. Setiap kali kita merasa mengantuk di pelajaran Sejarah, kita pasti mengobrol lewat rumpelan kertas—menyindir Gumi-_sensei_ yang cara mengajarnya sungguh payah atau hal-hal tidak penting lainnya."

Kaito tertawa mengingat hal itu. "Kau ingat, kita pernah berdebat tentang es krim dan _nasu kare_*? Gumi-_sensei_ nyaris memergoki kita waktu itu."

"Oh, yang itu? Itu sih kau dengan Gakupo saja, ya! Aku cuma bertugas sebagai pengantar pesan saja, tahu!" seru Luka galak.

"Si Gakupo sialan itu, selalu saja bilang musim panas enaknya makan _nasu kare_! Padahal semua orang tahu kan, yang paling enak di musim panas itu es krim? Es krim semangka, apalagi! _Yummie._" Kaito menjilat bibirnya sendiri, membayangkan dirinya tengah memakan es krim. Dasar maniak es krim!

"Aku nggak paham selera kalian." sahut Luka datar. "Tapi sekarang kita sudah nggak bisa seperti itu lagi, ya. Kaito, kau benar-benar mau belajar di luar negeri?" Kesedihan tergurat di wajah Luka ketika ia menatap Kaito.

"Ya. Aku sudah diterima di universitas yang kuincar sejak dulu. Jadi kurasa nggak lama lagi aku sudah berangkat ke luar negeri." Kaito mendesah. "Kau dan Gakupo juga sudah diterima di Crypton University, kan?"

"Ya. Tapi beda jurusan. Aku jurusan vokal, dia jurusan instrumen." ujar Luka muram. "Kaito, kau tahu? Rasanya berat sekali berpisah dengan kalian... Aku... nggak rela kehilangan semua momen indah yang kita lewati bersama..." Luka meremas roknya, berusaha menahan bulir air mata yang menggenang di matanya.

Kita sudah lulus. Sudah tiba waktunya bagi kita untuk meninggalkan 'rumah' kedua kita, tempat di mana kita menemukan sahabat, musuh, rival maupun cinta.

Kita sudah lulus. Tempat kita di sekolah ini akan berganti menjadi milik orang lain—ruang kelas yang selalu kita tempati, lorong sekolah yang selalu kita lewati, kotak sepatu yang selalu kita pakai... semuanya akan menjadi milik orang lain.

Begitulah yang namanya kelulusan. Begitulah yang namanya—_perpisahan_.

"Berdiri."

Luka mengangkat kepala. "Apa?"

Kaito menarik tangan Luka, memaksanya berdiri dan membawanya ke dalam dekapan pemuda berambut biru itu. Luka ingin berontak, tapi Kaito mengeratkan dekapannya sebelum hal itu terjadi.

"Bodoh. Semua juga nggak rela berpisah begini, tahu. Aku, Gakupo, ataupun teman-teman kita yang lain... Kau tahu kan, sebelum ucapara kelulusan ini, semua menggalau karena nggak mau berpisah... Kukira hari ini mereka semua akan menangis karena hal itu, tapi hari mereka malah tertawa riang, asyik bernarsis ria tanpa peduli kalau hari ini adalah kebersamaan mereka yang terakhir. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Luka menggeleng pelan.

Kaito merengkuh kepala Luka dan mengusap-usap rambut sang gadis dengan lembut. "Kurasa itu semua karena mereka paham, upacara kelulusan ini adalah momen yang hanya bisa mereka nikmati saat ini. Karena itu, mereka menghargai momen ini dengan senyuman dan tawa bahagia."

Kaito melepas dekapannya. Ia menempelkan kedua tangannya di pipi Luka dan menatap Luka dalam-dalam. "Kelulusan itu juga menyenangkan, lho! Bukankah kelulusan itu menandakan perjuangan keras kita selama tiga tahun itu nggak sia-sia?" Kaito tertawa singkat. "Jadi, hargailah setiap momen yang kita lewati, baik momen menyenangkan atau menyedihkan, karena semua itu hanya bisa kita nikmati saat itu juga."

Luka menatap Kaito sejenak. "Kau sok tahu..." gumamnya, melepas kedua tangan Kaito dari pipinya.

"Eeeh? Kau marah ya?" Kaito mendadak panik.

"Kalau soal dipeluk tiba-tiba, ya, aku sedikit marah. Tapi soal kelulusan... terima kasih, ya. Aku jadi sedikit lebih tenang." Luka tersenyum, menghapus air matanya yang tersisa.

"Nah, begitu dong. Kau cantik kalau tersenyum." Kaito ikut tersenyum.

Luka memandang Kaito jijik. "Dasar gombal!" Ia meninju dada Kaito pelan.

"Itu jujur lho..." desah Kaito. "Oh ya, ada yang mau kuberikan padamu, nih."

"Apa?" Luka mengernyit bingung. Kaito tersenyum tipis lalu melepas kancing keduanya. Ia meraih tangan Luka dan menaruh kancing berwarna emas itu di atas telapak tangannya. Luka terpana, wajahnya merah padam.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku juga ingin menghargai momen spesial ini, yaitu dengan mengungkapkan perasaanku pada gadis yang kusukai selama tiga tahun ini..." Oh, rona merah mewarnai di paras tampan Kaito.

"Ma—maksudmu apa...?" Luka terbata, berusaha mencerna apa yang ia dengar barusan.

"Aku menyukaimu, Luka. Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu." Kaito menatap Luka lekat-lekat. Luka merasa agak canggung ditatap dengan cara yang berbeda oleh Kaito. Sorot matanya yang biasanya terlihat humoris, kini tampak sangat serius.

Kaito menggaruk tengkuknya. "Err—selama ini aku tak bisa mengatakannya karena merasa nggak pede, tapi... sekarang kita akan berpisah, dan aku nggak bisa tenang kalau nggak mengatakan itu..."

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa baru bilang sekarang?" Luka menyikut dada Kaito.

"Eh—maksudmu..." Jantung Kaito berdebar-debar menunggu respon Luka. Mungkinkah...

Luka menatap Kaito sekilas dengan canggung, lalu membalikkan badan. "Aku juga suka kamu, tahu! Dasar Kaito bodoh!"

Biasanya Kaito akan mengomel karena disebut 'bodoh'. Tapi kali ini, apapun bolehlah. Sontak ia memeluk Luka erat-erat. "Senangnya! Terima kasih, Luka! Aku lega sekali!" ujarnya girang. Luka melirik Kaito yang kegirangan, lalu balas memeluk Kaito dengan seulas senyum yang terkembang di paras cantiknya.

"Aku juga... terima kasih ya, kancing pemberianmu akan kusimpan baik-baik..." bisiknya di telinga Kaito.

Kedua insan itu masih berpelukan hingga beberapa menit kemudian, menenggelamkan diri dalam perasaan masing-masing.

"Cepat foto!" Terdengar suara yang familiar dari balik pintu kelas yang setengah terbuka. Kaito dan Luka yang terlonjak kaget lantas melepas pelukan masing-masing dan mengarahkan tatapan curiga ke arah pintu.

"Aduh! Bagaimana bisa aku memotret mereka kalau kau mendorongku terus?"

"Bukan aku! Yang di belakang, tuh!"

"Hei! Jangan ribut! Bisa-bisa kita ketahuan tahu!"

"Kau sendiri ribut, tahu!"

"Hei! Aku juga mau lihat! Maju sedikit, dong!"

"Tidak bisa! Nanti ketahuan!"

SREEEG—!

Perdebatan itu pecah ketika Kaito membuka pintu geser. Anak-anak kelas 3-3—plus Len, Rin dan Miku—yang sejak tadi asyik mengintip—dan memotret—adegan romantis Kaito dan Luka mendongakkan kepala dengan takut-takut. Mereka menelan ludah melihat Kaito meng-_death glare_ mereka.

"Hehe... maaf mengganggu, Tuan Pasangan Baru." kekeh Gakupo hambar sembari menyembunyikan kamera digitalnya di balik punggung.

"Kaito-_nii_ bagaimana sih? Cium Luka-_nee_, dong! Masa cuma pelukan?" sindir Len.

"Iya! Dasar Kaito payah! Kaito bodoh! Bakaito!" Teman sekelas Kaito yang berambut abu ikut mengejek Kaito—yang segera saja disusul oleh yang lainnya.

Gakupo berdiri dan membuka pintu kelas lebar-lebar. "Teman-teman! Ayo kita foto bareng pasangan baru!" Gakupo merangkul Kaito dan menyeretnya ke dalam kelas.

"Len! Rin! Miku! Ayo, kalian ikut juga!" Gakupo berteriak pada trio Vocaloid yang masih berada di luar.

"Luka, jangan malu-malu begitu! Ayo foto bareng!" Salah seorang siswi menyeret Luka yang masih mematung di mejanya ke depan kelas, di mana semua anggota kelas 3-3 sudah berkumpul dan mempersiapkan pose narsis terbaik mereka.

"Pasangan baru harus di tengah-tengah, dong!" Gakupo mendorong Kaito agar berdiri berdampingan dengan Luka. Sepasang kekasih itu melempar pandang malu-malu ketika Gakupo meminta Len memotret mereka.

"Siap ya... Satu—"

"Luka—" bisik Kaito pelan.

"Dua—"

"Apa?" Luka menoleh.

"Tiga!"

CUP! Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir Luka tepat ketika Len menekan tombol kamera.

"Kaito-_nii_! Timing yang bagus sekali!" seru Rin girang bukan main. Kaito memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya sambil membentuk huruf 'V' dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Sementara itu, Luka yang masih kaget, meraba bibirnya dengan separo tak percaya.

"Selamat ya! Akhirnya kalian jadian juga!" seru Gakupo, diiringi oleh tepuk tangan seluruh penghuni kelas 3-3. Miku—yang langsung patah hati setelah melihat foto Kaito dan Luka—juga ikut bertepuk tangan meski seulas senyum sedih menghiasi wajahnya.

Kaito dan Luka melempar pandang, lalu tertawa bersama dalam pelukan yang hangat.

_Terima kasih, Kaito. Aku akan menghargai momen hari ini, maupun momen lain yang telah kita lewati bersama—mulai sekarang dan selamanya. _

_._

_._

* * *

><p>"<em>Hal yang kini kita rasa menyenangkan hanya bisa kita nikmati sepenuhnya saat ini.<em>

"_Karena itu, hargailah setiap momen indah dan waktu saat ini."_

_Alicia—ARIA (A.D. 2301 The voyage from Neo-Venezia)_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebuket MemoriTamat**

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan<strong>:

Tradisi kancing kedua yang dicantumkan di atas adalah tradisi yang selalu dilakukan para murid di Jepang setiap upacara kelulusan. Para siswi yang naksir sama kakak kelas (cowok) mereka yang sudah lulus, biasanya meminta kancing kedua sang kakak kelas. Kenapa kancing kedua? Karena, kancing nomor dua dari atas itu adalah kancing yang letaknya paling dekat dengan hati, dan seragam adalah sesuatu yang selalu dipakai selama tiga tahun, jadi bisa dibilang, kancing kedua adalah kancing yang penuh dengan perasaan di pemilik seragam selama tiga tahun bersekolah, jadi—begitulah. Kalau cewek menginginkan kancing kedua, berarti dia menginginkan perasaan si cowok. Kalau cowok memberikan kancing keduanya pada seorang cewek, itu berarti dia tengah jatuh cinta pada cewek tersebut. Manis ya =3

Dan, *nasu kare adalah semacam kare yang berbahan terong. Nggak jauh-jauh amat dari kare Jepang biasa, cuma ditambah dengan terong.

Terima kasih buat **suzunomiya** yang udah buat chall keren begini. Nggak tahu deh, apa quote-nya ngena. Hiks. Dan buat para penghuni fandom Vocaloid, maaf karena saya cuma nyepam di sini. #sembah sujud

Jadi—bersediakah Anda meninggalkan setitik review dan konkrit?

* * *

><p><strong>ejeyseries.13072011<strong>


End file.
